


Tomorrow or in a million years

by KylandaDragan



Series: Star Wars Poetry [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/pseuds/KylandaDragan
Summary: A little poem inspired by the last force connection between Rey and Ben, right before she closes the Falcon's ramp.





	Tomorrow or in a million years

* * *

 

** Tomorrow or in a million years **

 

I have to go, you give me no choice.

But as I join my friends, my heart cannot rejoice.

I should hate you, blame you , never turn back,

Yet I know, Ben,  who you are behind the Mask.

 

I must leave, I’m sorry, I’m afraid.

The power you have over me could make me sway.

I must keep my resolve and remain strong,

Despite the consuming strength of our bond.

 

I know what I leave behind.

The promise of tomorrow,

An ocean of sorrow,

So much torments in our minds.

 

Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,

And I will share that burden with no other than you.

I will wait for you, tomorrow or in a million years

because I feel in my soul that you can be better.

 

My soul shatters with yours as I close the ramp,

It was no trick of mine to make you feel blank.

I bleed for the boy you used to be,

As you can feel for the younger me.

 

I watch the split saber in my hands,

But I know it is only us that lay there, plain.

Two pieces of the same being

Joined in the same longing,

And if it is goodbye for now,

I know it  will never mean forever

For if eternity is destined to us,

It can only be together.

* * *

 


End file.
